All You Need Is Love
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Valentine's Day AU oneshot, all human. It's Valentine's Day in New York City. Watch as Percy is conflicted on where him and Annabeth stand, Jason and Piper get an unexpected surprise, Nico tries to make things right with Thalia, and Leo makes one hell of a proposal. It's the usually basically. Except this time, it's Valentine's Day. Anything can happen.


**Happy Valentine's Day! Or Feliz San Valentín! As they say in Mexico ;)**

**Well it's Friday where I am and instead of hanging out with friends, I'm eating chocolate and watching disney love movies. Titanic will just have to wait.**

**I love you all so so so much I don't know what I'll do without :)**

**I hope you enjoy my first ever Valentine's Day oneshot AU!**

**HEADS UP; I put in a bunch of references to Frozen. Don't forget to mention any of them on the review if you spot them :)**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

_- The Beatles (1967)_

* * *

Percy groaned as the sun was peaking through the curtains, shining on his eyelids. Not even the sound of taxi cabs outside, could've woken up Percy. But the stupid sun did.

Percy forced himself out of bed and checked his phone. Unimportant emails, missed calls from Leo, text messages from Jason, and one missed FaceTime call from Annabeth. His eyes widened, when he noticed who had called him.

"Crap!" Percy immediately called and prayed she would answer. After a few rings, Annabeth's angelic face appeared on his screen.

She smiled warmly upon seeing him. "Hey, sleeping beauty." She greeted, grinning.

"Hey, babe." Percy smiled and pulled out a rose from his flower vase. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Annabeth repeated, but sadly looked at her boyfriend. "I hate being away from you for so long."

You see, Percy is living at the moment in their apartment in Manhattan, New York. Annabeth was in the other side of world in Greece. She was visiting the exotic place to learn more about agriculture. Annabeth has been gone since November. Not even returning home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. It sucked being in a long distance relationship.

"When are you coming home?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rubbed her temples, not knowing how she was going to tell Percy the news. "Percy...there's something I should tell you."

Percy hated those words. It was the same words Sally used when she told him, his father had left.

"What is it?"

"My mother, she wants me to stay another here in Greece for another course. And you know how she can be."

Percy shivered at the thought of Annabeth's mother, Athena. She had his girlfriends stormy grey eyes, but a scary look to them. He met her two years ago when him and Annabeth began dating. She hated him the moment Frederick invited him for dinner. Athena didn't think Percy was good enough for Annabeth and would do what ever it took to break them up. So far, she was winning.

Percy looked at the picture of him and Annabeth on his drawer. "Oh...that's great! You can check out all those cool Greek festivals and maybe even try the yogurt! I heard it's better over there."

"Percy..."

"Look, I have to go. I have to go meet Jason before work," Percy kisses his phones screen. "I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth was in the urge of crying. "I-I love you too."

* * *

In Brooklyn, it was alive with morning activity. Children carried their valentine cards in boxes, teenagers panicked to their friends for not having a date for tonight Valentine's Day dance, and parents were giving each other kisses before departing for work. Love was everywhere you turned.

Especially in Apollo Street.

Jason Grace happily reads the daily New York Times newspaper, as he ate heart shaped chocolate chip cookies.

His girlfriend of three years came in the small dining room with her own plate of pancakes. Besides the syrup that was all over the pancakes, there were some gummy bears, gummy worms, and almonds all over.

Jason raises a brow when he sees how his wife had decorated her food. "Piper, don't you think that's a little to much?" He asked.

Piper shakes her head and takes a bite of her pancakes. "It's what the baby wants."

Jason smiled when he sees Piper's big swollen belly. She was in her ninth month and would be giving birth next week.

They had everything ready for the arrival of their first child. Their friend, Rachel, had painted their baby's room into a nice pastel color a while ago. Leo had even built a rocking chair for Piper, while his girlfriend Calypso had taken Piper shopping for maternity clothing.

Everything was set, except for baby clothes, only having a few pieces of clothing.

When Jason and Piper visited the doctor, he had asked the couple if they wanted to know the gender. Both decided they wanted it to be a surprise. Much to their friends and family dismay.

"I can't wait for little Skyler to arrive!" Exclaimed Jason, gently patting Piper's belly.

The Native American raises a brow. "Skyler?" She laughs. "Oh no, it's going to be a _boy_ named, Tobias."

"Why Tobias?"

"Because that's the real name to one of my favorite characters in Divergent!"

Jason laughed and kissed Piper's hand. "Alright, love." He gets out of his chair and knees down by Piper's side. He then puts his head on Piper's stomach, hoping to feel the baby's kicks.

"Hi Skylar or Tobias!" Jason greeted in the best Elmo voice he can do. "I can't wait to see you next week! Daddy and Mommy love you very much." He looks at his watch. "Okay, now Daddy has to go."

Piper frowned as she looks at the clock. "Aw...do you have to go? It's Valentine's Day! We should doing something together." Valentine's Day was Piper's favorite holiday. She loved the smell of chocolate and roses, and the extra love in the air.

Jason hated leaving Piper on her own, but he had a mission to do with Percy today. "I'm sorry, love. Me and Percy were asked by our fathers to do this extra job." He takes Piper's hands in his. "I promise to be back before dinner time. In the mean time, you should go visit Calypso and Leo. I'm sure that the shop is still open for today. I think even Thalia and Nico were planning to go visit as well."

Piper thought of Jason's suggesting. It would be fun catching up with her three close friends. "I haven't seen them in awhile..."

"Great! Crap is that the time? I really have to go now, Pipes." He kisses his wife on the lips for a good minute. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Jason grabs his jacket from the closet and leaves their small home. Piper watches from the window as her husband leaves to catch the subway.

The young wife cleans up the kitchen and does her usual morning routine. Only in a minimum though. Once she finished cleaning up a little, Piper goes upstairs to the master bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Piper gasped. In her bed was a Pikachu stuffed animal, with a bouquet roses on one hand and a heart shaped box on the other. Piper was in tears when she sees the cardboard poster Jason had made. It read:

"_We met by fate, but loved by choice. Happy Valentine's Day, my love." - Jason_

Piper smiled and went to get the heart shaped box first. Looks like the trip to Leo's shop would have to wait.

* * *

"Ms. Grace?" Muttered a soft voice from the other side of the door. "We have another delivery for you."

Thalia sighed and cleared her throat. "Bring it in."

Her secretary, Reyna, came in with another basket filled with a stuff animal, flowers, and some chocolates.

Reyna puts the basket along with a few others on the couch Thalia had in her office. "Damn! What did Nico do this time?" She asked, observing all of the gifts Nico had sent the past few hours.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon. Thalia worked as a magazine editor and was highly paid well. She lived in a nice mini mansion with her on year boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. He was a detective and was often called in for work. Causing a strain in the once healthy relationship.

This morning, they had their biggest fight yet.

Thalia groaned and ran her fingers thru her black hair. "Ugh, he's just so...complicated! One minute he would be all sweet and the next, a complete jackass."

Reyna took an interest to Thalia's problem. She took a seat in front of Thalia's desk. "Then why do you stay with him? Is he seriously that good in sex?"

The women blushes madly red, making Reyna chuckle. "He's more than good, he's amazing alright? It's just that, Nico has been working a lot in this one case and it's seriously causing him stress. He is staying late at the station, sleeps all day when he returns home, and we just don't have time for each other."

Reyna tapped her chin in thought. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she has had a few over the past few years.

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?"

"I was getting to that," Thalia closes her eyes to remember everything that happened in the morning.

(That Morning)

_Thalia had woken up to the other side of bed empty. Again. She sighs and realizes it was time to get ready for another day. Only this wasn't an ordinary day, it was Valentine's Day._

_She wasn't very fond of the holiday, since something bad always happened to her on the date._

_For example; In third grade, she got food poisoning from a batch of pink cupcakes a classmate brought to class. In high school, Thalia caught her boyfriend cheating on her with the schools slut. And finally, she got drunk in a fraternity party in collage and made out with every guy she saw. Even with her best friends boyfriend, Leo._

_Thankfully, Calypso had forgiven her a long time ago._

_But this Valentines Day was going to be different. Thalia was sure of it._

_She heard the shower was running and was glad. No, she didn't suspect it was some creeper. Thalia knew who was in the shower by how loud the music was playing._

_Thalia happily rolled off of bed, slipped on some booty shorts, and went downstairs. Happily humming to the song, Sweet Child O' Mine, by Guns N Roses._

_She began working the breakfast date, she planned to have outside on the balcony. It was a bright day so might as well start it good with a great breakfast. Thalia stacked a few pancakes on a plate, chopped some fresh fruit, and poured two glasses of blueberry juice._

_Thalia then slowly puts the food and the glasses on a tray and sets them up on the balcony table._

_She heard footsteps and knew Nico was coming._

_"Out here!" She says for him to hear._

_Nico stepped out of the balcony and eyes Thalia. "What's the special occasion?" He asked._

_Thalia looks down at her hands on her lap. "Um it's Valentine's Day?"_

_The young detective scratches the back of his head and sits down. "Oh. Happy Valentine's Day then."_

_Don't get angry, Thalia reminded herself. They both ate their breakfast in silence, only the music from inside and the sound of the city, was making sound._

_Thalia built up the courage to ask Nico their plans for today._

_"My friend told me of this great Italian restaurant downtown. We should go later tonight, but also book a reservation before. Sound good?"_

_Nico looked at his girlfriend then his lap. "Thalia," he began. "I can't go out tonight or for today."_

_"W-what?"_

_The detective sighed, "Thals, I'm working for today. All day and most likely all night. I'm currently in the verge of discovering-"_

_"To hell with your work!" Thalia snapped, slamming her hand on the table. "Every god time its all about work, work, and work! I barely see you and when I do, you're asleep in bed because you're exhausted. It's like you don't even know you have a girlfriend who misses you like crazy. I miss our movie nights and walking around Central Park at night. But most of all, I miss you, Nico. And I'm over your crap."_

_With that, Thalia gets up from her seat and runs to her room. Locking the door in case Nico comes in._

(End of Flashback)

Reyna stared at her boss in complete stunned. She knew Thalia and Nico were in a fight, but she didn't think it was that bad.

"Damn," she muttered. "Are you planning to break up with him?"

"I don't know," whispered Thalia,"but I do know that I won't be calling back anytime sooner."

* * *

Everyone's celebrates the holiday differently. Most American's go out to a romantic dinner, to the movies, or even a fun day at amusement parks.

For Leo Valdez, he was planning one hell of a surprise for his long-term girlfriend, Calypso Isle. Hopefully, it will come out successfully.

They lived in a small apartment in a apartment building in Manhattan. Calypso was still in school and was studying to be a nurse. Leo-on the other hand-was living his own personal dream. He had built his own repair shop, that was only ten minutes away from the apartment by foot.

Today, Calypso was in the shop with him. Having new classes for the whole day. She was giving out heart shaped cookies to the young children, who were accompanying their parents at the shop.

It didn't really matter to Calypso what they did for the day of love. As long as she was with him, that's all that mattered.

"Okay Ares, that would be around two-thousand dollars," Leo told one of his favorite customers.

Ares muttered a curse as he counted his hundred dollar bills, handing them to Leo.

"Business is doing good for you, isn't it?" He asked the young mechanic.

Leo grinned, "Well when you live in a big city, that has many car incidents and jammed engines, you do make a lot of money almost each week. You just happened to be my favorite customer."

Although appearing like a normal motorcyclist, Ares is well known for riding dangers ramps and crashing his bike from time to time.

"Okay, here's your receipt," Leo hands the piece of paper to Ares. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks," Ares grumbled and left the shop.

Leo watched as Ares left the street completely. Hearing his engine soon roaring, indicating Ares has left.

"Okay he's gone!" Leo announced to the half empty shop.

A girl with long caramel hair tied in a pony tail, came out of Leo's office. Holding a plate with a fresh patch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank gods he's gone," she said.

Leo laughed, "Oh come on Calypso. He said he was sorry for slapping your butt nearly a year ago!" He reminded her, taking a cookie from the plate.

His girlfriend, Calypso rolled her eyes, "What ever that guy gives me the creeps." She puts the plate of cookies on the table. "Anyways, Piper called and told me she was coming over. Jason had to work for awhile, so she asked to come over."

Leo grinned at the mention of Jason being gone. He very much knew the real reason behind Jason's lie.

"Oh, maybe you and Piper can watch romantic comedy movies."

"Yeah, maybe."

Calypso went behind the register and took out ten dollars. "I'm going to older some pizza, want some?"

Leo nodded, "Yes I'm starving!" He said, dramatically patting his flat stomach. "But can you go tell Charles to check on the blue Range Rover? The one that was brought in a week ago?"

She nods and gives Leo a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Leo waits for a minute before Calypso was completely gone. He quickly goes to the back door and opens it.

"Okay, hurry up she's coming back soon." He said as a mariachi band came in, ready to go.

He then takes out some heart shaped balloons, a bouquet of roses, and something very special.

Just as planned, Calypso came back and was looking at the clipboard. "Charles said that the Range Rover needs a new engine, meaning-"

The shouts of the lead mariachi singer startled Calypso, making her drop the clipboard. She gasps as they play one of her favorite Spanish songs, Corre! by Jesse and Joy. In high school, Calypso had taken Spanish classes, so she was well aware in what the song talked about.

Leo walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. He hands her the bouquet of roses, "Mi amor, we've been together for nearly four years. I can say that those are the best years of my life. You shine my life with your smile, beauty, and those warm chocolate brown eyes of yours."

Calypso was now fully crying from Leo's beautiful choice of words.

He used his thumb to sweep Calypso's tears. "All I asked is for you to be mine. Not for today, tomorrow, or for another year. I want you to be my one love forever. So can I say something crazy?" Leo bends down on one knee, "Calypso Isle, will you marry me?"

Calypso gasps as Leo opens the small velvet box to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a diamond and rhinestones all over. "Can I say something crazier? Yes!"

Leo grins and removes the ring from the box, sliding into Calypso's ring finger. She grinned from ear to ear as she admires the piece of jewelry.

She jumps on Leo, tackling him down. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The mariachi band continued to play their song as they held onto each other and shared small kisses. They didn't know that Charles was recording the whole thing and that almost all of Leo's workers, watched the beautiful proposal.

Once the song ended, Leo thanked the band and payed them on their way out.

"By any chance do you guys also do weddings?" He asked the leader of the band.

He nodded his head, "Yup! Just give us a call and book us. See you later, Leo."

"Bye, dude."

They leave the shop and then Piper appears by the other garage opening.

She looks around and notices everyone congratulating Leo and Calypso.

"What did I miss?" She asked, walking over to the couple.

Calypso turns to the Cherokee native and shows her the ring. "Leo proposed!" She announced, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Piper chuckles as she looks at the ring and back at Leo. "I'm surprised he didn't get you a ring pop."

"Hey! I worked my ass off for this ring." Said Leo.

The girls just laughed and went to watch movies in the apartment.

* * *

There's a saying that love is an open door. Once you open it, it leads you to a quest that never ends.

Along the way, you find your true self, find new friends, maybe even a soulmate.

For Annabeth Chase she found all three of those things when she opened her door. But after talking with Percy on the phone, she knew she shut her door.

She knew Percy was upset about her not returning home. Annabeth heard it in his voice as they said their goodbyes. Making her question if the decision she made was the right one.

Annabeth sighed, running her hand through her curly blonde hair. She gets up from her desk and goes to the open window.

Greece was truly a beautiful place. Everything surrounding the streets was filled with the smell of amazing Greek food,  
music, and street performers. Lets not also forget the great architecture Annabeth loved so much.

As the daughter of a very well known architect, by the name of Athena Chase, it was expected for Annabeth to also follow her mothers path.

Both mother and daughter loved architecture, the only thing they have in common. Literally the only time they would get along is when they discussed plans for new ideas or when talking business with clients.

It seriously bugged the crap out of Annabeth. Especially since Athena had a dislike for Percy.

The couple never knew why Athena hated Percy so much. Annabeth believed it was because Athena considered Percy to be a distraction. Also that his work as a marine biologist wasn't a high paying job as architects were.

Annabeth looked at her phone, fighting the urge to call Athena and tell her she was coming back.

"No, she's going to hate you," Annabeth told herself. "You can't let that happen."

"But it's your life." Spoke another voice.

Annabeth looked over at the door and sighed at who it was, "Rachel, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," replied the red head. "Did you call Percy?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "He didn't sound so happy."

Rachel sat down on the desks office chair and rolled over to Annabeth. "No surprise. After all, who wants their love one to be millions of miles away on Valentine's day?"

"No one."

"Exactly! Why do you think me and Octavian broke up?"

Annabeth chuckled, "Because he was a teddy bear slaying freak?" She guessed.

Rachel threw a pillow at her laughing friend. "No...okay maybe yes, but that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that the whole long distance didn't really work out. I was upset that I ended it, but I also felt like I no longer had a weight in my shoulders. Like I can now do whatever the hell I want!"

"So basically what you're trying to say is your definition of being ready to mingle?" Annabeth assumed. It was actually the first time she didn't understand what Rachel was trying to say.

Rachel frowned, "No, what I'm trying to say is that long distance relationships never end happily ever after." She forthright. "I mean, I'm sorry if that came out bitchy, but Annie use that big head of yours. Are you seriously going to make Percy wait for you, when you are probably not coming back?"

Annabeth felt a lump on her throat. "N-no," she stuttered, shaking her head.

Rachel took out her phone from her pocket and hands over her phone to Annabeth. "Then do what you know is best for you."

With that, Rachel gets up from her seat and leaves the room.

Annabeth felt like she's been staring at the cell phone for a good few minutes. There were two people she can call. If she chooses either of them, it would still affect Annabeth's future.

Was it worth taking that risk? Probably ending her long time relationship with Percy or quitting the architect program? Both were a huge part of her life.

Annabeth took a deep breath, before taking the phone and dialing the number.

* * *

Watching romantic comedy movies is a personal favorite for Piper and Calypso, when they hung out with each other.

They also watched movies like Mean Girls, Magic Mike, and everyone's favorite, Romeo and Juliet.

Currently, the two girls were in the newly engaged couple apartment. Not so far from Leo's work shop. They sat on the couch in the living room, big pile of junk food was scattered on the coffee table. Two boxes of heart shaped pizzas from Dominos were half empty and all of the strawberry covered chocolate were gone.

They giggled as they watch a disney film called, Tangled. It wasn't exactly a valentine movie, but both had to admit that Flynn Rider is a major cutie.

"Ugh, I hate Mother Gothel!" Commented Calypso, throwing popcorn at the tv. "She's so mean!"

Piper giggled, "Maybe that's why she's a disney villain," she giggled again, but then stop when she felt the baby move. "Damn it," Piper hissed.

Calypso looks at her friend, "You okay there?" She asked the mother to be.

"Yeah," Piper muttered. "The baby has really been kicking lately."

"Oh, let me feel!" Calypso gently places her hand on top of Piper's abdomen. Her eyes spark with excitement as she feels the baby's kick. "Amazing."

"I know right?" Piper rubs her swollen belly. "I can't wait for this little one to be born."

Calypso sighs, "How does it feel to be pregnant?" She asked. "Like does it hurt?"

Piper rekindled all of her episodes she had during the past few months. She told Calypso it's strange to know there's a child inside, but also a very beautiful blessing. It can be scary also at first, but you would learn more things along the way.

Then, Piper thought of something. "You're not pregnant are you?" She asks, jokingly but also seriously.

Calypso blushes red and waves her off. "What, no! Me and Leo agreed to wait to have any children, until I'm done with school, and we are married."

Piper snorted, "Ha! That's the same deal me and Jason made. Except I finished my senior year in collage and we were barely planning our wedding. Good luck trying to keep that promise alive."

"Shut up and eat another piece of pizza."

"Don't mind if I do." As Piper gets up from the couch, the baby was kicking again. Except this time it was harder, making Piper groan in slight pain.

Calypso noticed this and immediately got up from the couch. Holding Piper's back and hand. "Are you okay?"

Piper took a deep breath and restrained herself. "Oh yeah...this baby is seriously going to grow up and be a soccer player." She jokes. "Calypso, can you guide me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Calypso puts her hand behind Piper's back and holds her arm. She carefully walks Piper to the bathroom and tells her she would be in the living room if she needed anything.

As soon as Piper heard Calypso's footsteps faded away from the hallway, she immediately goes to the toilet.

Piper pulls down her pants and underwear before sitting down. But before she say down, Piper noticed there was liquid flowing down her legs.

She immediately knew where the liquid was coming from, "Oh my! No, no, no, no,..." She repeated, not wanting it believe it was happening!

Piper screamed for Calypso to come and tried to walk to the door, but couldn't. She falls to the ground on her knees and cries.

"Piper!" Shouted Calypso, her hand slamming the door. "What's wrong?" Her only response was Piper's wailing.

"B-baby!" Piper managed to cry out. "My water just broke!"

Calypso cursed under her breath as she tried to open the door. "I thought I told Leo to fix the damn freaking door!" She muttered. "Okay, Piper, take deep breaths for me and hang on. I'm going to get Leo and then call Jason. Stay where you." Calypso instructed, her nursing skills kicking in.

"Like I'm going anywhere," Calypso heard Piper say.

She grabs her jacket and slips on her shoes as she leaves the apartment. Calypso wasn't much of a runner, but she can make an exception for the situation. She kept saying out curses in Greek of why Leo couldn't keep a damn tool box in the apartment.

* * *

Jason, Percy, and their friend Nico were in Times Square at the moment. They were in the Disney store, as Jason was shopping for a stuff animal for his unborn baby.

Earlier, the two men had helped Percy pick out a very special ring and some new luggage bags. He had told them of his plan and wasn't planning on changing his mind. Nico had also needed help with picking out a few things himself. He was in the mud right now with Thalia and needed to get out.

Nico had a plan and wanted to do it later tonight at their apartment.

That is if Thalia didn't lock him out.

Being Thalia's brother, Jason knew that Thalia can call in a storm when she was angry. It wasn't pretty for there was no rainbow at the end. But he was happy to help his sisters boyfriend to make things right again.

"How does it feel to be a dad soon?" Percy asked Jason.

Jason looked at the Stitch plush toys, "Honestly? I'm excited, anxious, and nervous." He answered truthfully. "Excited because I'm going to be a dads anxious because I want the baby to arrive soon, and nervous because of my fear."

"Which is?" Asked Nico.

"Being a bad dad," Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I mean lets be real, our dad's were never around during our childhood until our teen years. All I remember was dad pressuring me to go to collage, perform well in football, all that shit. I never remembered him helping me ride my bike, waking me up to find gifts under the Christmas tree. I basically learn no father skills from him at all."

Both Percy and Nico gave their friend a sympathetic look. They also barely had their dads around during their own childhood. If they were in Jason's position, they would know how he felt.

Percy patted Jason on the shoulder. "Dude, you're going to be a great dad." He reassured him.

Jason smiled, "Thanks, Perc."

After looking through a couple of more stuffed toys and singing along to Under The Sea (cough*Percy*cough), Jason picked out the Winnie the Pooh plush toy.

As he was in line to make the purchase, Nico's phone began to ring. Both Jason and Percy's phones died earlier, so all of the calls were going to Nico.

He frowned when he saw it was Calypso calling him. She barely called him and when she did, it meant serious business.

Nico slides the bar on his touch screen to answer the call. "Cal, what's up?" He asked casually. "Wait hold on, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong. Yeah...okay...wait what? Are you serious?! Where are you guys?! Okay, we'll be there in twenty minutes!" Nico immediately hung up and told grabbed Percy by his arm.

It was a perfect cure also since Jason finished purchasing the bear.

"Come on!" Nico grabs them both by the arm and leads them outside. He waves his arms like a maniac, trying to haul a taxi for them.

Percy was very confused on what was going on. "Dude, what's up with you?"

Nico turns to them and in his serious voice he said, "Piper is in labor and is trapped inside Leo's apartment bathroom."

Jason felt his heart stopped at the news. "B-but the baby isn't due, until next week!"

A taxi pulled up to the side and Percy grabbed a stunned Jason. Shoving him in the back of the car. Nico sits in front and gives the direction to the couples apartment.

"Step on it also," he said. "We have a baby to get to."

The taxi driver rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Nico called Thalia to tell her the news. She picked up after a few calls and once she was told what was happening, Thalia immediately said she will get out of her meeting and see them soon.

Jason was still in shock and wouldn't breath. "I'm so confused." He admitted. "I thought the baby was due next week!"

"Well, looks like they had their own plans." Percy couldn't help but joke. Only earning a slap on the head from Jason.

* * *

Piper continued to breath in and out as the pain got stronger.

So far, being in labor sucked! She had no idea how her friend Hazel did it. Out of all of her friends, Hazel was the only one who gave birth. Sadly, her and husband Frank, had moved to Canada a long time ago.

If she made it out this bathroom, she was going to take an oath to never sleep with Jason again.

Piper cursed for not bringing her phone with her to call Jason. But knowing Calypso, she probably called Jason herself.

"I swear if you decide to pop out any minute, you are grounded until you're going collage!" Piper threatened.

She heard the doors barge open from the front and footsteps.

Leo was heard cursing in Spanish while Calypso cursed him in Greek. Piper's head was beginning to spin at all foreign language. She was fluent in French herself, but didn't speak it as much.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked, digging through his tool box to remove the door handle.

"Yeah I'm great! Just having terrible contractions, you know? The usual." Piper replied, sarcastically.

Leo grinned, "Oh that's great! Ouch!" Calypso had slapped her fiancée on the back of the head to hurry up.

What felt like an hour to everyone, in a matter of minutes, Leo had found a screw driver. He made a mental note to clean his toolbox. He puts it on a screw and starts to turn it around. Leo successfully removes one screw and goes to the other three.

Piper bites on a hand towel as the pain increases more. A scream was stuck on her throat, but she didn't want to put another red alarm at the couple outside.

As Leo was down to the last screw driver, his screw driver broke! It's been bended!

"Son of chipotles!" Leo shouted, throwing the broken screw driver to the side. Luckily, there was only one last screw driver so Leo had to go old school. "Piper, I need you to crawl far away from the door as much as you can."

With all her energy, Piper crawled near the bathtub, using her arms. Knowing Leo since they were kids, she knew he was about to do something crazy. Maybe heroic, depending on what he was going to do.

Leo takes a step back from the door and using all of his strength, he kicks at the door. It had one good crack in the middle and with another kick, it broke in half. Piper shielded herself when she saw the pieces of wood flying around. None, fortunately, had touched her skin.

Calypso runs to Piper and goes down to her level. She touches her forehead and feels her stomach.

"Okay, so I know I'm studying to be a nurse," said Calypso, her voice a little shaky. "But I haven't gotten to the point on knowing what to do when it comes to helping women give birth. I missed that lesson..."

Piper and Leo stare at her with a blank expression. "You mean to tell me you don't know how to tend me?!" She questioned. "Calypso, I swear to the heavens that when I'm done giving birth, I am taking you back to that damn collage and will force the professor to reteach you."

"Well that's not really much of a punishment - that's not the point! Leo help me take Piper to the guest room, she needs to lay down somewhere comfortable."

Leo didn't have to be told twice. He rushes to his best friends side and helps her get up. Piper puts her arm around Leo's shoulder for support and for she can walk. Calypso does the same but on the other side of Piper.

Carefully, they walked to the extra room they have in the apartment. It wasn't far from the bathroom, only two rooms down.

Calypso opened the door to the room and led Piper to lay down on the bed.

"The nearest hospital is almost an hour away," said Leo. "It's going to take us another two hours because of the traffic." He told his girlfriend.

The nurse in training, was places some pillows behind Piper's back. So she can be more comfortable. "Damn, are you sure there isn't a medical center nearby? Like a clinic?"

"Positive."

Calypso paced back and forth, thinking to herself. She looks at the women in labor and asks, "Piper, what do you want to do?"

Piper groaned, "Ugh...I need Jason to be with me."

"He'll be here soon," said Calypso. "Nico said that they're were on their way. In the mean time, I'm going to find some water, a towel, and a trash can."

Leo raises a brow. "Why a trash can?"

"In case you throw up."

* * *

Thalia and Reyna payed the taxi driver as fast as they can. Both were still dressed in their suits for work in the office, but that didn't matter at the moment. They ran into the apartment building Leo and Calypso lived in, asking the front desk if anything has happened.

All he said was, "Well, I saw the strange couple in floor seven running back and forth. They kept talking in random languages, it gave me a headache." He rubs his temples and drank some of his water.

The two women went to the elevator and the seven floor button. Both were shocked at Piper being in labor, despite her due date being next week.

Thalia was super excited and scared for the same time. Why did Nico say to meet at their Leo's apartment? Why not the hospital? Was Piper okay? Was her niece of nephew okay? She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the doors opened.

Reyna pushed her slightly and went to the apartment. Upon opening the door, they can already hear Piper screaming.

Just as they were coming in the living room, Leo was carrying towels and a bucket of water in his hands.

"Leo, where's the fire?" Exclaimed Thalia, taking the towels from Leo.

Leo looks at Reyna and Thalia. "Hey guys! There's no fire for once and Piper needs water." He walks to the guest room, being followed by the two women.

As they go inside, they are greeted by Piper cries and her throwing fit of pillows. Reyna managed to dodge a pillow that nearly hit her face.

Thalia couldn't help but chuckle at how distress her sister in law was. "Hey, Pipes." She greeted normally. "How you hanging?"

Piper glared at Thalia and didn't bother to say much. Reyna sat on a chair in the room and just watches the scene in front of her. The roman had to admitted that it was better than prime time.

Then, the door opens again. This time, Jason, Nico, and Percy had come in. Thalia looked down when she made contact with Nico.

"Piper!"

Piper looked over and saw her husband. "Jason!"

Jason ran to her side, kneeing down at the side of the bed, holding her hand. "How are you holding up babe?"

"I'm pretty - holy crap!" She shouted, causing everyone to be alarmed. "Calypso, I felt something-"

Calypso ordered everyone who wasn't a man to be out of the room. Right as she kicked them all out - except for Jason - another person came in.

He was a tall muscular man, with striking blue eyes, blonde hair, and tannish skin. He had a scar on the left side of his face that went down to his chin.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, holding up a first aid kite. "I needed to find first before coming down."

Calypso sighed in relief at seeing a friend from the hospital she took part time in. "Luke, I'm so glad you came."

Luke smiled and went to Piper's side. He took out a couple of tools from his bag and puts some gloves on.

"Have you checked below?" He asked casually.

"I was going to...but then I remembered I stopped crushing on her, she's married, and I have a fiancée." Leo replied with a cocky grin.

Jason rolled his eyes and Calypso slapped his shoulder.

Luke sighed and was fortunate that Piper was wearing a dress and not yoga pants. He lifts up her dress to check if there was anything out of the ordinary. Jason tried to remember that Luke was a doctor and not pervert who was trying to check out his wife.

Sure enough, the baby was crowning.

"Calypso, have the towels and scissors ready," Luke ordered. "Anybody, who isn't trained for this or doesn't want to throw up, please leave."

Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Reyna left the room. Leo stayed behind to record Piper giving birth and Jason also stayed, but to be by his wife's side.

"Make sure to call the ambulance!" Jason called out, his hand being crushed by Piper.

Luke rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and wipes the sweat out of his forehead. Leo pressed record as the progress was beginning.

Between Luke and Jason, they move Piper to the middle of the bed and down slowly to the edge of the bed.

"Okay, Piper take deep breaths for me and on the count of three, start pushing." Luke takes a deep breath and has Calypso stand next to him with a towel ready. "One, two, three!"

With all her force, Piper began to push. Her cries filled the room and Jason felt his fingers begin cracked.

Calypso gasped, "Two more pushes, Piper!"

Piper pushed again, but by the third one, she couldn't anymore. She lost all of her strength to continue.

Jason kissed her temple, "Come on, Piper! You're almost done."

"I see the shoulders are out!"" Announced Luke. "Piper, one big last push!"

Trying to use all of her last strength, Piper gave one last cry and push. Leo nearly dropped the camera at the sight of the bloody baby. He already felt his breakfast coming up his throat.

Luke held the new born baby in his arms, there was no cry.

Piper looked around. Why wasn't her baby crying? Was the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck? Is she okay?

After agonizing minutes, there was a small cry that didn't belong to Piper. It was the cry of a baby. A baby...

Luke cleaned off the baby, "It's a girl," he announced, a smile on his face. "Jason, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Jason grinned at the chance and took the scissors from Calypso. He cuts off his daughters umbilical cord as Piper says, "I want to see her."

Leo stopped recording to go throw up quickly. Calypso has Piper sit up and hands the new  
mother her daughter.

Piper smiles as she was handed her newborn daughter. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy."

Jason walks over to his wife and daughter. He kisses Piper on the lips and the baby on her head. They were finally the family he dreamed of.

* * *

The ambulance came fifteen minutes after Piper had given birth. She was taken to the hospital with their daughter to be checked on.

Mostly everyone who took part of the crazy mayhem, went to the hospital as well. Except for Reyna and Luke. They went out for dinner.

Nico and Thalia sat next to each other in the waiting room. Neither of them had made eye contact or spoke a word to each other. It was killing Nico a little. He've lost his mother and sister in the past. He didn't want to lose Thalia now.

"Thalia," muttered Nico. "I'm sorry."

Thalia didn't look at him but stared at the magazine on her lap. "About what? You not being a caring boyfriend or you being a self centered jackass?"

"Both," Nico took Thalia's hand in his. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as I should have. I'm sorry if it appears I'm not interest in you, but I am! Babe, I love you so much. You mean the whole world to me."

Thalia can feel the tears swell in her eyes. She hated fighting with Nico and wanted it to stop.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Thalia finally spoke. "I love you so much Nico. I hate it when we fight and I want it to stop."

"I do to babe." He lets go of her hand and digs in his coat pocket. "Which is why I got you these." Nico handed Thalia an envelope and a black box.

Thalia opened the envelope first and gasped. "Plane tickets to Paris?!" Nico nodded. Thalia opened the box and smiled widely.

Inside was a golden chained charm bracelet, with four gold charms attached. A T for Thalia, a lightening bolt, a heart, and a star.

"Nico, I love it." She leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"Every kiss begins with Kay." Leo sang right as the couple kissed.

Nico and Thalia flipped him off and continued to kiss each other.

Calypso rolled her eyes at her fiancée. "You do know that we have to get new bed sheets and you have to get a new toolbox right?"

The Latino snorted. "Babe trust me! I got this!"

"I hope so."

Percy was playing Flappy bird on his phone when he got a phone call from someone. He answered it in case it was an emergency or his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy." Greeted the voice Percy loved to hear.

"Annabeth, what's up?"

"Nothing...I heard about Piper giving birth," she said. "How is she?"

"Piper is fine, they named the girl Skyler."

Jason had come in the waiting area to tell them how Piper was doing. He also mentioned they named their girl, Skyler.

"That's a pretty name," Annabeth sounded weird. Almost as if she was keeping a secret. "I made a choice."

Percy sat down on a chair. "What choice?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "About my future," she says. "I'm not in Greece anymore, Percy. I left five hours ago and just got out a taxi."

Percy stood up and walked around the waiting room. He eventually ended outside in the hallway. Watching nurses pass by with new born babies in monitors.

"Where are you then?" Percy asked, getting confused at where his girlfriend was getting at.

"Turn around, Seaweed Brain." He didn't hear that in his phone as the call ended two minutes ago. Percy did as turned and continued believe his eyes.

In front of him was an angel. The most beautifulest of them all. His life, his love, the keep of his heart. Annabeth looked angelic with her smile and her eyes shinning from the tears forming inside.

"Annabeth.."Percy ran toward her and picked her up.

"Percy," Annabeth hugged Percy tightly. "Oh my gods Percy."

Percy twirled his girlfriend around and puts her down gently. He lefts up her chin and kisses her on the lips. "I can't believe you're here!" He kisses her again. "Why though?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I made a choice," she explained. "It was either going to be you or my career. There are many opportunities in life, but you only find the one once."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Percy assumed.

"Yes," Annabeth kissed Percy. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, but I would've followed you anyways."

They kissed for the longest time. Not caring who saw or if they got in trouble.

All it mattered was they were never being separated from each other. Never again. As long as they were together; nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Awww! Wasn't it just romantic?**

**I love how this oneshot came out and I'm sorry this took forever to publish. I was busy for the holiday so yeah.**

**What do you guys like to do for Valentine's Day? Don't be shy to tell me in the comments!**

**I like to watch romantic comedy films and eat chocolate :)**

**Anybody spot the Frozen references? If so, tell me in the reviews!**

**I had so much fun writing this** **and I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**

**I hoped you had or are having a wonderful Valentine's day and remember, you are always loved. No matter what!**

**With much love! Until next time!**


End file.
